This application requests continuing support for Years 16-20 for the Training Program in Translational Cardiovascular Science (TPTCS) within the School of Medicine and Public Health Cardiovascular Research Center (CVRC) at the University of Wisconsin-Madison. The CVRC is a campus-wide interdisciplinary research center with faculty and research members from 31 departments in seven schools and colleges. All are dedicated to developing programs in basic research, clinical investigation, diagnosis and therapy, and/or public education concerning the basis for cardiovascular diseases. The TPTCS training program provides basic research training for postdoctoral MDs and PhDs (four positions) as well as predoctoral trainees (five positions) with the goal of training scientists wh will be capable of thinking and working from molecule to bedside. The practical immediate aims are to attract and train clinicians in basic research, and to attract and train graduate and postdoctoral (PhD) students in clinically motivated basic science. This application requests support for research training of physicians as part of their resident and fellow training. The training program also funds predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees in translational cardiovascular sciences. The 25 trainers in this program have been selected from members of the CVRC for the clinical relevance of their science in the focus areas (contractility/heart failure, ion channels/arrhythmias and vascular biology/atherosclerosis), their training records, and the overall robustness and activity of their peer-reviewed research programs. Training takes place at the University of Wisconsin-Madison and exploits the strong institutional support and environment for such training, as well as the established working relationships between clinical and basic science departments and faculty both within the School of Medicine and Public Health and the University at large. Trainers and trainees all participate in core activities that define te program as a cohesive entity. The scientists and physician scientists trained in this translational cardiovascular science program are in unique positions to apply basic scientific knowledge to benefit patients with cardiovascular disease, the foremost cause of mortality among Americans. (End of Abstract)